Project Amazing
This adventure follows the efforts of Mort|R|MPA|1 to keep the fact that he is an unregistered mutant secret from the glorious ruler of Alpha Complex; Friend Computer. It is based on Paranoia. Mechanics Mort's name, like all other citizens of Alpha Complex, indicates his Name|Rank|Sector|Clone#. In Alpha Complex, 90% of citizens are Infrareds (black), the lowest rank. The Troubleshooters are higher in rank, and are sent on missions by Friend Computer to keep things running smoothly. Their ranks range from the lowest Reds, through to Oranges, Yellows, Greens, Blues, Indigos, Violets, and finally, the personal servants of Friend Computer and High Programmers the Ultraviolets (White). All the citizens in Alpha Complex are one of six identical clones. When one dies, it is quickly replaced by a fresh clone. The 1 indicates that Mort has not died and been replaced (yet). A trait not expressed in a citizen's code is their Mutant power (if they have one). To use these without Friend Computer's knowledge is treason, which is a Bad Thing. Mort's (unregistered, and thus very illegal) power is Empathy, which allows him to change people's emotions. This can backfire with interesting results. Plot The story starts after Mort has just watched his favourite vidshow. He goes on a little walk and encounters Sara and Annabell who take him to a briefing by Friend Computer. Friend Computer informs Mort that he is to be part of a team sent to discover the reason for another teams' non responsiveness. He is given a partner, Vasily, who is tasked with Hygiene. The pair try to reach their designated sector but are stopped by some Yellow R&D officers, who are trying to contain an Infrared that has turned savage after taking experimental obedience drugs. Mort and Vasily agree to grab a tool from the officer's lab if it'll speed things up and let them through. After blowing the lab doors open they discover the lab has been filled with toothpaste capable of dissolving a whole scrubot, or human body. Vasily tries to clean it up, while Mort discovers a small device and letter to be used only by a member of a group only known as "Project Amazing." He stashes the contraband away and meets up with Vasily, who was consumed by the toothpaste and is represented by a fresh clone, Vasily|R|USS|3. Characters * Mort|R|MPA|1 Mort|R|MPA|1, or Mort for short, is a red ranked clone, and an unlicensed empath mutant, a fact he must keep secret else face strict penalties from Friend Computer. He can influence the emotions of those around him. This doesn't normally backfire. * Sara Sara is an indigo ranked clone. She's a coms/rec woman. She is generally irritable and suspicious of everyone she encounters. * Annabell Annabell is a green ranked clone. She's a happiness officer. She is perpetually cheerful. * Friend Computer The glorious ruler of Alpha Complex. Everyone loves Friend Computer * VASILY|R|USS|2 Vasily is a red ranked clone. He is a hygiene officer and is assigned to work with Mort. Tropes Used *Color By Technicolor *That NOUN Looks IMPORTANT Category:Adventures Category:SleepingOrange Adventures Category:Sfou Adventures